


Classroom Shuffle

by Honeyjoe



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Invisible sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe
Summary: Danny and Dash have been messing around with one another for some time.  Danny wants to bottom but Dash has no real interest in topping.  Danny decides to get creative.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Dash Baxter, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Classroom Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful commission, this time by the lovely @goblinlust! This time getting back to my Danny/Dash roots with some invisible ghost play. Thank you and enjoy!

“Quiet down, Fenton!” Dash hissed. “You want us to get caught?”

Danny huffed a bit. “As I recall, weren’t you the one who kept loudly whispering, “Aww yeah, you like that don’t you?”” Danny retorted with his best Dash impersonation.

“Heh, well its cause I know how much you love the sound of my voice,” the jock replied.

Danny rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

“You know I’m right,” Dash whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

As Dash pressed his lips against his, Danny couldn’t help but wonder how it got to this point between them. Kissing in hideaway corners and sneaking in sessions after football practice. Before it had always been Dash picking on him. Shoving him against the lockers, knocking books out of his hands, a snide comment here and there. Maybe even a leg trip if he was feeling classic. That’s how it always was with them. 

But then, a few months ago, Dash just happened to corner him alone. Pinned against the wall, just the two of them in a bricked little enclave in the hallways, away from prying eyes and ears. There wasn’t anything Danny could do. Well, anything that didn’t involve using his powers. So he had to simply take it as Dash pinned his hands to the brick wall.

“Come on Fenton, it ain’t fun if you don’t fight back,” Dash teased, his eyes hungry.

Danny let out a groan as he struggled against Dash’s grip. It was like two vices wrapped around his wrists. “C-come on Dash, I already gave you my lunch money earlier. I don’t got anything else!” 

“Hmmph, you’re right. You don’t. Well maybe I just wanna play around with ya. It’s just so easy, don’t you think?” Dash asked.

Danny chuckled nervously, “Oh I don’t know, I’m not that fun to play with, ask Jazz or Sam. They’ll tell you I’m a total bore!”

Dash sneered before leaning close to Danny’s ear. “I don’t know, Fenton, I’m sure we can find something fun to do,” Dash growled.

Now Danny wasn’t sure what it was this time around. Maybe it was because he hadn’t jacked off in awhile, or the adrenaline, maybe his new jeans. But for whatever indiscernible reason, Danny was completely hard. And Dash took notice.

“The fuck Fenton!?” Dash said, his grip still tight. 

If Danny didn’t want to risk his powers before, now he wanted nothing more than to turn invisible and slip through the wall, never to be seen again. “It’s nothing! It’s just a reaction! I’m just excit-I mean, scared!”

“What did you think I meant when I said I wanted to play with you, huh?” Dash said. He kept his gaze strong on Danny’s crotch, despite his best efforts to hide it, twisting and turning his body away. Dash’s voice turned a notch quieter, almost contemplative. “What, I get you hard, Fenton?”

Danny turned frantic as he struggled in Dash’s grip. “What?! N-no! This isn’t, I didn’t mean-“

Dash continued, his voice picking up steam. “You like me pinning you back like this? My strong arms holding you down? Or maybe,” then Dash leaned in close to his ear again, “maybe you liked it when I whispered in your ear like this? My voice all soft and deep, my breath on your neck?”

Each of Dash’s words was like a knife, it stabbed deep into Danny’s mind activating something he didn’t know he locked away. Danny was beginning to lose his mind. With Dash’s voice just drilling his ear and his body so close to his, Danny didn’t know how to respond beyond a few short gasps. “Dash...” he whimpered.

Dash backed up and sneered, looking upon the mess he made of Danny. “Damn, Fenton, look at you. Are ya getting even harder?” 

Nudging his knee against Danny’s crotch, he lost strength in his legs for a moment, buckling at the sudden contact. “Ahh, Dash!” Danny tried to twist away but Dash seemed to surround him like a snake, enveloping him in a haze of hard muscle and low breaths. Danny wished he could get away but a small part of him, slowly becoming the loudest part of him, was screaming for more. Holding his head down in shame, Danny whimpered as he looked upon the tiles.

Dash stopped his torture and stared at Danny. “Fenton,” he spoke. Danny didn’t dare look up. “Fenton.” Again Danny didn’t move. “...Danny, look at me.” Dash’s tone was resolute.

Letting out a sharp sigh, Danny lifted his head. His breath heavy, Danny looked straight at the man holding so easily. “Dash...” he pleaded, begging for release. Of which kind, he wasn’t sure.

Dash looked him in the eyes, unable to say a word. His fingers faltered for a moment before tightening his grip once more. Gritting his teeth, Dash spoke. “...Fuck.” And Dash pressed his lips against Danny’s.

It felt rough. And hot. And soft. And wrong. But so right. For only the briefest of seconds Danny resisted the kiss but as Dash swiped his tongue against his own, he lost the will to fight. As much as he was loath to admit it, Dash was a fantastic kisser. Silencing any last bit of protest he had, Dash continued his oral onslaught against Danny. His tongue lined his lips with a thin sheen of spit before diving back in. Still holding his hands to the wall, Dash pressed his chest against Danny’s, their bodies becoming a single mass. Dash murmured his name over and over again, almost as if he didn’t believe himself what he was doing. And Danny did the same. “Dash...” he whispered in between fervent kisses. In their little enclave, lost in each other’s touch, they continued to savor both the moment and each other. 

Only after remembering he needed air to breath, Danny broke the kiss. Mind hazy, Danny felt Dash rest his forehead against his own. Just as he was about to find his voice, Dash found his.

“Shit.” Looking down, Dash was sporting an obvious tent in his jeans that was pressing up neatly against Danny’s. Locking eyes, Dash let out a sharp huff and let go of Danny’s hands. Taking a step back, Dash stood quietly as he rearranged his pants to accommodate his new problem.

Danny on the other hand just quietly covered his mouth as if the reality of what took place just began to bit him. His longtime enemy and agitator kissed him and he enjoyed it. And by the looks of things, so did Dash. “Umm...”

Dash looked up. His face wore a slight grimace as his brows furrowed. He let out another sharp exhale before adjusting his red jacket and walking away, his hands in his pockets. But then, just before leaving, he paused. “...Same time tomorrow, Fenton?” he asked, his face turning just slightly over his shoulder. 

“Y-yes,” Danny said, surprising even himself.

“Hmm.” And then Dash left Danny alone with his thoughts and his throbbing erection.

That was the beginning of it all. Dash did show up the next day, just as he said. And then the next day. And the next. And the next. Soon it became after school meet ups, going to the far side of town for study sessions that turned into kissing sessions. And then sex where Danny was pleasantly surprised to find Dash wanted to be the bottom. Their pseudo relationship continued the following months, enduring almost getting caught, accidentally sending texts to the wrong people, and even the reveal of Danny’s ghost powers. Beyond it all, they still enjoyed each other’s touch and company. Always coming back to their little enclave just like today.

These flood of memories kept Danny in a slight trance as he felt Dash’s tongue slide past his threshold once more, his hands groping his cock through his jeans. “Jeez Dash, grabby today huh?” Danny teased. 

Dash laughed a sharp exhale, “Your fault, Fenton. You’re the one who had to ditch me yesterday, right when the getting was getting good.” Dash nuzzled Danny’s neck as he pressed his palm hard against Danny’s crotch. 

Danny stifled a moan, “Dash, there was a giant ghost bear attacking downtown, what did you want me to do?”

“Suck your cock then go be a hero, dummy,” Dash retorted. “Left me with hella blue balls.”

Danny chuckled, “Yeah, cause that’s what heroes do.” Wrapping his arms around Dash’s wide frame, Danny kissed at the jock’s ear, grinding his hips into Dash’s hand. “But they also-“ then the school bell rang suddenly, “-go to class.”

“Tch, fine." Dash disengaged his tight wrap around Danny and patted his shirt smooth.

Danny gazed over at Dash for a second, his lips pursed. “Hey, uh, so when are you gonna, do...me?”

Dash snapped his head to Danny and stared at him as if he grew a third eye. “What?”

He scratched the back of his head, “Well it’s just ever since we started, hooking up, I’m always the one who tops.”

The jock lifted his eyebrows in disbelief. “And you...DON’T like that?”

“N-no no, I do!” Danny backtracked. “It’s just, I kinda thought by now that...”

Dash rolled his eyes as he focused on his pants, adjusting and moving aside anything that could give him away. “Fenton, any dork in like a 20 mile radius would kill to fuck this ass of mine. You’re living the dream.”

“So humble,” Danny said dryly, crossing his arms.

“Hey, I’m a prime cut,” Dash said, jabbing a thumb into his pecs. “Ain’t no point in denying that. So isn’t that enough?”

“Well it’s just I want to feel that too, Dash. Not fair you’re the only who gets to,” Danny huffed, crossing his arms.

Dash smiled and stroked Danny’s cheek before giving him a small kiss. “I’m sorry, it’s just not my thing with ya. I like sucking you off and taking your dick, it’s fun.”

Danny turned red. As much as he had gotten used to Dash’s antics by now, his frankness still managed to startle him. “Ok!” he said exasperated. “But I want it too, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Didn’t say there was anything wrong with that,” Dash said, raising his hands in defense. “I’m just saying that this, what we got going on right now? Works.”

“Hmmph. What, are you saying you don’t want to put your cock in my butt?” Danny said in his best seductive tone. He started to reach for Dash’s crotch but the jock’s hands were too swift and quickly caught his wrist.

“Yeesh Fenton, you’d think by now you’d have gotten better at sexy talk. I think you just made me go soft,” Dash teased.

“Ugh!” Danny whipped his hand away and crossed his arms again. “Whatever! You’re gonna fuck me, Dash! I’m not gonna stop trying.”

“Haha, alright Fenton. You can keep trying but it ain’t gonna happen any time soon. Gonna need a miracle for that to happen,” Dash said with a wave. Turning his back to the teen, Dash unceremoniously walked away from their quiet place. 

Danny stood there for a moment, watching Dash’s back. He was fuming. “I can’t believe him. Shouldn’t it be equal? I want to get some too...” he mumbled. Then he remembered Dash’s words. “A miracle, huh?” he repeated as his eyes flashed green.

* * *

Dash settled into his seat, throwing his pack underneath his chair. Resting his jaw on his fist, Dash already began to wonder when class would end. He truly was wound up ever since Danny left him in the field when he went off to be a hero. Letting out a sigh Dash stretched his back and raised his arms high. “Ugghhh, can’t class be over already...”

A ruler suddenly snapped onto his desk bringing him back from his senses. “No it can’t, Mr. Baxter. So sorry to intrude on your busy schedule,” Mr. Lancer said. 

“Ahh, sorry. I just meant I’m excited for your next class on, uhh, English literature,” Dash lied, his back standing at proper attention.

“Hmm, yes well, unfortunately for you analyzing The Invisible Man will just have to wait. For now it's math in all its imaginary number glory,” Mr. Lancer said walking to his desk.

“Yay...” Dash said weakly. Slumping into his desk he lazily opened his book to the required section. Struggling to focus on Lancer’s opening monologue Dash felt his eyelid already begin to droop. But then suddenly he felt some brush up against his shoulder. Dash spun his head around. “Huh...” No perpetrator in sight. But then he felt it again, this time against his thigh. Quickly looking under his desk Dash once again found nothing. 

“Distracted already, Mr. Baxter?”

“Oh uh, no Mr. Lancer I just thought...um, never mind,” Dash said, just a shade red.

“Well do pay attention please.”

“Yeah Dash, focus,” a voice whispered.

Dash’s eyes went wide. He recognized that voice. “Fenton?” Dash said under his breath. He then felt a pair of slender arms slide down his chest as a soft cheek nuzzled into his neck.

“Who else?” Danny breathed.

“You have to be kidding me! I thought you were in class?!” Dash said, frantically trying to look busy. 

“Got sick all of a sudden. Maybe cause I didn’t let you suck my dick yesterday?”

Dash tried to keep his eyes firmly ahead but Danny’s wandering hands made it difficult to do such a task. “Very funny Fenton. I’m pretty even you know I’d look weird having my mouth open sucking an invisible cock,” Dash hissed.

“Actually, I had something else in mind. What did you say earlier? “It’d take a miracle" for you to top me?” Danny whispered.

Dash stifled a cough as Danny’s hands cupped his pecs. “You are not gonna-“

“Oh yes I am,” Danny said, cutting him off. “Good thing I can hover, or else this next part would have hurt my neck.” 

As Dash felt a weight lift from his back he felt a cool breeze rush between his legs. “Fenton don’t-“. But it was too late. Danny had already managed to phase his face through the seat and Dash’s clothing and pressed firmly against his hole. “Hrrk!” Dash nearly broke his pencil in his hand then. Luckily Lancer didn’t hear his cries of distress.

“Alright everyone, work on the questions and equations on page 45.”

Dash let out a sigh of a relief. An excuse to hunch over his book and hide his face. But his relief was short lived as Danny continued his oral assault on Dash’s hole, his slick tongue teasing his rosy entrance. Dash whimpered, he knew Danny knew his weakest points by now and one sure fire way to get him hard was to play with his ass. Scribbling nonsense into his notebook, Dash held onto his senses as Danny slid his tongue inside. Dash cock began to strain against its denim prison as sweat cascaded down his forehead. “Quit it, Fenton!” he demanded quietly.

Danny took a moment from his feast to reply a defiant “No” before diving back into the jock’s hole. 

Adding his fingers, Danny began to slowly probe the young jock’s entrance, easily sliding in one digit then another. His cock was at full attention now despite its restraints. Dash was losing his mind. If Danny continued this, he was going to cream his pants right in the middle of class. His breath came out in heavy huffs and he hoped no one noticed. Then, right on the edge of insanity, the assault stopped. Danny had slid out his fingers and his tongue had disappeared. Dash let out a heavy sigh, “Ok, ok you had your fun. Look, if you wanna do it so badly I can go to the bathroom,” he bargained. “I’ll fuck you there, ok?”

Dash faced silence. Then an answer. “Nah, this is more fun,” Danny teased as he groped Dash’s cock.

Dash snapped the lead from his pencil. “Fenton!” he spat. And then he felt a hand directly on his cock. Not just the denim pressing against him but a warm soft hand. And then, the cool air of the classroom. Dash looked down quickly at his crotch but found that his cock hadn’t left his jeans. But he could feel it as if he was just letting his cock hang out. “Wha, how?” he asked confused.

Dash could then feel Danny’s voice right against his ear. “Been practicing. I’m phasing just your cock through your jeans and keeping it invisible.”

Dash gritted his teeth as he felt Danny stroke his cock. “You’ve been practicing for this?!” he whispered.

“Well not for this in particular. Like if I have to sneak something away or steal something from another ghost’s hideout. But, pretty useful now, huh?” Danny said, pleased with himself.

“Fenton I swear, I’m gonna-“ Dash then saw Lancer get up from his desk, most likely to do his rounds and check up on the class’ progress. Hunching over his notebook, Dash began to scribble down the equations in a half hearted attempt at comprehension.

Dash heard Danny chuckle to himself before feeling the air shift in front of him. Suddenly his legs were pushed slightly aside, opening his crotch. Dash shot a hand down and groped for Danny’s hair. But Danny quickly batted his hand away as he began to work. Taking in his head, Danny slid Dash’s cock just an inch into his mouth. Covering his cock from the cool air of the classroom Danny lapped and licked away at the leaking cockhead, sucking down the precum like a precious sip of water. Dash quivered at Danny’s touch. And then he jolted up right. Dash stared down at the empty space between his legs. Danny was fingering his hole as he sucked his cock. Even though Dash couldn’t see him, he knew he had a smug face on. 

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Dash did he best to keep up his facade. Scribbling the occasional equation here and there, Dash tried to keep his breath even as Danny eagerly sucked his cock and played with his hole. It was like his senses were dialed up to 11, he couldn’t take it anymore. But just before he lost himself, Dash felt Danny’s lips slip from his cock and his fingers disappear. “Shit...” Dash sighed exhausted. But then he felt a pair of soft lips kiss his cheek and a sudden weight in his lap. Danny was straddling him.

“Still excited?” Danny asked, his breath soft in Dash’s ear.

Dash kept his eyes straight ahead and his hands firmly on his desk. Ignoring his instincts to place his hands on Danny’s hips, knowing just how odd that would look to anyone watching, Dash simply cleared his throat. “Fenton, you cant be serious,” he murmured.

He heard Danny quietly snicker. “Please, Dash. I’ve gone this far, you think I’m gonna stop?”

Dash nervously gulped as he felt Danny shift in his lap. He could feel Danny’s back curve against his chest as a hand caressed and held the back of his neck. And then, something strange began to drip down his dick. It was cold and thick but then Danny’s warm hand stroked his entire length, smearing the substance down to his base. “Wha-!? When did you get lube?” he whispered.

Danny smirked, “Had it with me in my backpack from last time. Glad I’m getting to put it to good use.” Danny gave his cock a few gentle tugs as Dash sweated nervously. 

Trying his best to appear sane, Dash took a deep breath. “Fenton...”

“You want it just as badly, huh?” Danny asked. 

Dash said nothing as Lancer continued his lesson. 

“Good enough answer.” And then Dash could feel his cock prod against something. And then, it slid inside.

“Hrrrk!” Dash grunted as his cock met little resistance inside Danny’s ass. “H-how-?”

Danny let out a sigh of relief and satisfaction. “Practice. Do you know how many times I fingered myself, waiting for the day you would fuck me? And now, god, it was worth the wait,” he quietly whispered.

Dash huffed as he did his best to keep his stature straight. His entire body was on edge as Danny surrounded his cock. He swore everyone’s eyes were on him but to his relief everyone seemed thoroughly engrossed or bored by Lancer’s lecture. “Danny...” Dash choked out. His fists were tightly clenched atop his desk now. 

Danny let out a soft moan, “Dash...” And then he started moving. 

Dash almost blacked out from the pleasure. Feeling Danny’s body lean against him as his ass slid up and down on his cock, he did his best to stifle his groans. Leaning back in his chair slightly, Dash casually let his hand rest on Danny’s thigh, hoping no would would notice. To the common person, it would look like his hand was just hovering above his own thigh. No one would even think up that it was a horny ghost boy riding his cock. Darting his eyes around, making absolutely sure no one was paying attention, Dash started to pump his hips ever so slightly. This was more than enough to elicit a small squeal from Danny.

“Hnnnk! Dash...”

Dash swallowed the dry air in his throat. Sweat dropped off his brow as Danny bounced in his lap. His vision blurred as his breath became heavy and slow. “Fuck...” he murmured. Dash decided maybe doing the fucking wasn’t so bad after all. Basking in the glow of this life changing decision, Dash was immediately pulled out of his stupor as Lancer walked by.

“Mr. Baxter, is everything alright?” he asked concerned. “My boy, you seem flushed.”

Dash quickly straightened his back and leaned forward. This action caused his cock to jab more vertically into Danny’s which made his head swirl with delight, but he had to ignore that. “Uh yes! I’m fine,” he replied calmly.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go the nurse’s office? You’re sweating.” 

“Yes, I’m fineHHHHRRK!” Dash grunted as Danny rudely changed positions sliding off his cock before turning around and facing Dash. Guiding the cock back inside, Danny breathed softly into his ear as he wrapped his arms around his neck, pumping his hips up and down. Dash blinked, “Totally fine, Mr. Lancer. Just, keep on teaching.” Dash, with much effort, changed his fist into a thumbs up. 

Me. Lancer raised a brow. “Alright then.” His words fell on deaf ears however. The second Lancer left his desk, Dash could only focus on the desperate bunny bouncing on his cock.

Danny, having lost all reason, began to kiss and lap at Dash’s lips. He softly bit Dash’s lower lip before the jock quickly shifted his head away.

“Are you kidding me?! They can see that!” Dash breathed.

Danny rested his forehead against Dash’s. “I’m hahhhh, sorry...I just needed to mmmph! Kiss you...” he said as hips continued to move.

Dash took a breath in, “I know...me too,” he admitted. Gripping his desk, Dash could feel himself getting closer and closer. It was almost like a ringing in his ear, his senses were dialed up to 11. “Danny...I’m close...” he gritted.

“Dash...mmmph!” Danny them pressed down onto Dash’s cock with his full weight, slamming it deep inside him. Feverishly stroking his cock, Danny let out a quivering breath as tightened his body. His body shook once, then twice, then finally Danny’s cock unloaded. Shooting into his hand, Danny did his best to prevent the thick strands from landing on Dash’s black shirt. Only a few stray drops managed to slip from his grasp and onto Dash’s jeans. “Dash...”

That was the last straw. Having Danny’s body erupt with pleasure, Dash matched it in kind. As Danny to tightened around him, Dash’s cock unleashed a torrent of cum. Since Danny’s diversion during yesterday’s session, Dash had been backed up for a whole day. And now, he was letting it all out. Shot after shot of cum, it all unleashed inside Danny. The exhausted teen did his best not to collapse right then and there. It was like a massive weight off his mind and body. “Danny....fuuuuck...” he breathed.

Danny stifled a moan as Dash’s cock shot one last time. Struggling to keep his focus, Danny lazily lifted himself off Dash’s spent member. Slipping from its slick cage, Dash’s body shook, his senses frayed. Remembering to phase it back, Danny quickly pushed the slick cock beneath Dash’s jeans once more. Dash let out a groan as he felt his crotch become notably wetter, his cock covered in a sheen of lube and his own cum, now neatly tucked away. Danny quietly moaned to himself, he could feel his asshole be completely spent, threatening to spill everything out. Using the last of his energy, Danny lazily floated next to Dash’s side and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. “Alright, no more miracles. Next time, I’ll top,” he whispered. Danny let out an exhausted sigh and then with a shift of the air he was gone.

His sexual ordeal finally over, Dash leaned back in his chair, completely spent. Sweat dripped down his body and his skin tingled with every breath. Despite nearly losing his mind and wanting to immediately get payback from Danny, he had a smile on his face. Dash then tiredly raised his hand. “Mr. Lancer? I think I’ll go to the nurse’s office now.”


End file.
